meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 004a
8:28:23 PM Caspar: Wait, no. 8:28:30 PM Caspar: Gonna write a letter to Faustina. 8:29:37 PM Josie: *nod* Saying? 8:30:52 PM Caspar: It'll be a simple one. "Ulisse - what to do about him?" 8:31:24 PM Josie: Aha. Do you burn the message as she suggested so she gets it right away? 8:31:49 PM Caspar: Yes. 8:34:29 PM Caspar: Then he'll look in on Illa again. 8:35:10 PM Josie: She's stirring a bit. 8:35:45 PM Caspar: He'll stand at her door. 8:36:39 PM Josie: She sits up. 8:37:11 PM Caspar: You okay? 8:38:26 PM Josie: Illa: ... no. 8:38:29 PM Josie: She lies back again. 8:39:21 PM Caspar: He came in through the window. We were hired to protect this place, as I see it, from the inside and out. 8:39:59 PM Caspar: So when we hear a loud crash in the middle of the night, we check it out. 8:41:03 PM Josie: Illa: ... oh... I need soundproofed walls... 8:41:34 PM Caspar: ...you're not going to tell me what's going on either, are you? 8:43:05 PM Josie: Illa reddens a little bit. "... we just met. I like you but, but we just met." 8:45:14 PM Caspar: I'm not just talking about you and me, Illa. I'm talking about you endangering everything you might possibly have here because seven or eight egotistical, skilled wanderers smell something dangerous in whatever's going on between you and him. 8:45:42 PM Caspar: Caspar walks away. 8:46:04 PM Josie: Illa: ... wait. Wait, please. 8:46:11 PM Caspar: Caspar stops. 8:46:35 PM Josie: Illa: Please come back? 8:47:08 PM Caspar: Caspar turns slowly, and returns to the room. 8:49:28 PM Josie: Illa: Sit with me. 8:50:02 PM Caspar: Caspar goes over and sits on her bed. 8:50:38 PM Josie: Illa: They won't stop? 8:52:27 PM Caspar: Probably not. Maybe if you convinced them that whatever is between you and him is simply between the two of you. Ulisse is being contemptuous enough that that answer won't do coming just from him. 8:53:03 PM Caspar: Also, crashing through the window doesn't help. 8:53:18 PM Josie: Illa: ... I crashed through a window? 8:53:36 PM Caspar: Caspar points. "He did." 8:54:10 PM Josie: Illa: ... I don't remember that. 8:54:57 PM | Edited 8:55:15 PM Caspar: When we came in he was pouring something down your throat. Again, it didn't paint the best picture and raised more questions than 'it's none of your business' would answer. 8:56:37 PM Josie: Illa: ... he's trying to help me. I'm... not well. 8:56:55 PM Caspar: You said that before. 8:57:15 PM Josie: Illa: You won't tell the others, will you? 8:58:42 PM Caspar: That you're not well? That ship has sailed. 8:59:15 PM Josie: Illa: No, what it is. 8:59:34 PM Josie: Illa: You *know.* I know you know what it's like. You told me, I could see it on your face. 8:59:46 PM Josie: Illa: Promise me you won't tell them. 9:02:43 PM Josie: She grabs his hand and squeezes a little bit. 9:03:07 PM Caspar: ... I promise I won't tell them. 9:05:42 PM Josie: Illa lets go, closes her eyes and leans back against the headboard. "I got... hurt, when I was three. I have lycanthropy." 9:06:33 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "What strain?" 9:07:27 PM Josie: Illa: Leopard. 9:08:44 PM Caspar: I see... 9:09:19 PM Josie: Illa: It's easy to control most of the time. 9:10:42 PM | Edited 9:10:59 PM Caspar: Most of the time? 9:11:24 PM Josie: Illa: A few days around the full moon. 9:13:21 PM Caspar: When isn't it easy to control? 9:13:34 PM Josie: Illa: That's when it isn't easy to control. A few days around the full moon. 9:17:15 PM Caspar: I see. And that's when Ulisse... helps you somehow. 9:17:41 PM Josie: Illa: He's an assassin. 9:18:11 PM Caspar: Poisons? 9:19:44 PM Josie: Illa: Wolfsbane is supposed to be good for it. 9:19:49 PM Josie: Illa: But I get *so* sick. 9:21:49 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 9:22:33 PM Caspar: You're going to have to tell them *something*. Not the details, but you have to let them know that he's not hurting you. 9:22:52 PM Josie: Illa: I *tried* to tell them that, but they didn't believe me, remember? 9:23:10 PM Josie: Illa: I think I hurt someone yester.... the night before last. 9:24:21 PM Caspar: Tell them again. They didn't believe you because Ulisse was being what I imagine is his usual charming self. He made it seem entirely sinister. 9:24:56 PM Josie: Illa: ... he likes people to hate him. I don't know why. 9:28:04 PM Josie: Illa: But he's been kind to me, and I think... I might have hurt him, too. I'm not sure. 9:30:13 PM Josie: Illa: He smelled hurt today. 9:30:22 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 9:31:13 PM Josie: Illa: ... Lissa used to chain me up every night, but I hadn't needed it until I missed a dose of the aconite. 9:31:33 PM Caspar: Aconite? 9:31:44 PM Josie: Illa: Wolfsbane. 9:31:53 PM Josie: Illa: There are a lot of names for it. 9:31:55 PM Caspar: Oh, right. 9:33:55 PM Josie: Illa looks down and plays with the end of a torn-up blanket. "... I'm sorry." 9:34:53 PM Caspar: For what? 9:35:20 PM Josie: Illa: Causing all this trouble. I can go back to the chains. 9:37:29 PM Caspar: No. Frankly, you haven't caused the trouble. Ulisse and his abrasiveness has. 9:38:31 PM Josie: Illa: I just don't want people to know. It's awful. 9:39:05 PM Caspar: It's not something you have control over. 9:39:41 PM Josie: Illa: No, but now I've gotten Ulisse into trouble over it. And he's been helping me for nothing. He even got us these jobs. 9:41:02 PM Caspar: He's gotten himself in trouble. People like me.... when we see a sinister, brusque individual, we get suspicious. 9:43:23 PM Josie: Illa: You were trying to help. I know. 9:44:24 PM Caspar: We all were. But because of Ulisse, we couldn't let it go. Maybe he was a vampire and controlling you? Trystan's been a bit worried about vampires lately. 9:44:57 PM Josie: Illa frowns. "Vampires? Why?" 9:46:24 PM Caspar: The house. It likes to mess with us. 9:46:59 PM Josie: Illa: with vampires? 9:48:46 PM Caspar: With fears. And when we found you the other day, you had lost blood and had bite marks on you. 9:50:22 PM Josie: Illa: I think I hurt someone. I had a... a mouth full of blood and dead things when I woke up. 9:52:07 PM Caspar: Hmm. We found some dead animals in the hallway of the west wing. 9:52:19 PM Josie: Illa: ... animals? It was only animals? 9:54:06 PM Caspar: Yes.... some rats, and a possum, I think. 9:54:43 PM Josie: Illa: Oh thank goodness. 9:54:47 PM Josie: She hugs him tightly. 9:56:33 PM Caspar: Caspar hugs her back. "You should talk to the others, though. I'll vouch for you this time." 9:58:23 PM Josie: Illa: Good. 10:04:34 PM Caspar: ((sorry, my stomach is really bothering me.)) 10:04:59 PM Josie: ((It's okay. I should probably wrap it up.)) 10:05:08 PM Caspar: Caspar gives her hand a squeeze. Category:House of Masks Category:Logs